


Dear Mother

by Al-Wahid (Al_Wahid)



Series: short stories [3]
Category: Original idea - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Wahid/pseuds/Al-Wahid
Summary: A letter that was written to Mother Nature
Series: short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846747





	Dear Mother

Dear mother, 

I have been thinking lately, I never really did stop to think about your true beauty. Every time I walk through your fields, I take for granted the number of vibrant colors, the fragrant scents, even the mystical melodies I could've experienced. 

These days, I take in the vivid colors. I sit in your forests, and all I can see are the different shades of green and brown that make up the trees, and the ground I sit on. The calming blue seas that perfectly mirror the sky. The high whites on the tips of your mountains that complete them, just like the icing on a cake. Your canyons that truly show how much wisdom you store under all those layers. 

As I walk through each of these places, I stop to smell all the fragrances I’ve missed. The forest's earthy smell, a smell so grounding it almost makes you forget all your problems. The ocean's saltiness that just fills you with energy and excitement. The top of the mountain's clear breeze that can almost clear up your lungs when you take a deep breath. The simply fresh smell of the bushes and trees that decorate you. All these scents, uniquely beautiful in their own way. 

Most important of all, and what I regret missing out on the most are the sounds I took for granted. The forest's symphony, composed of birds chirping, cicadas humming, the wind, and the trees combined rustling and howling together, is one of the most beautiful melodies anyone's ever heard. The ocean, on the other hand, is the complete opposite; The waves' rhythmic crashing and beating against the shore is one of the most mind-clearing sounds you could hear. The mountain, unlike both the forest and the ocean, is an eye-opening place. After hearing the crunching of the snow, the silence definitely puts you in serenity. And of course, your canyons, which combine the best parts of both the ocean and the forest in the most charming way. The rushing of the river combined with the forest's symphony creates an almost jazzy concert. 

Dear mother, mother Earth, I will never take any of your gifts for granted. I will never stop enjoying the colors that you painted for us, and I will never stop smelling all the beautiful fragrances that you created, most importantly, I will never stop listening to all the wonderful music that you orchestrate. I can only wish that other people can accept these wonders just as I have. 

Sincerely, and with all my love and gratitude,  
One of your many inhabitants.


End file.
